PROJECT SUIVIMARY (See instructions): Since the last CCSG review, AECC has undertaken an intensive and ongoing process of planning and evaluation. Intrinsic to this process vi/as: (i) the AECC Steering Committees consisting of all program leaders, Executive Committee members, leaders of the major clinical oncology services, and other key College and AECC faculty and (ii) The External Scientific Advisory Committee (ESAC) which consists of eleven members with expertise relevant to AECC research programs and their administration. In addition, ad hoc members were included at ESAC meetings to provide special expertise in guiding the implementation of a developing Cancer Prevention and Control program. In June 2008, there was a major planning retreat that culminated in the formulation of a Strategic Plan. The overarching strategic objectives that emerged at this retreat were to improve AECC's structure to optimally harness the strong basic science elements in AECC programs in order to enhance clinical/translational research, to strengthen the clinical research enterprise, and to expand population research which, collectively, would enhance the comprehensive nature of this center ultimately leading to comprehensive designation. Major programmatic goals that emerged from the June 2008 retreat were: (i) to strengthen the clinical oncology services at MMC with the recruitment of a cadre of committed clinician/researchers, (ii) to create the position of Associate Director for Clinical Services at MMC in order to establish a multidisciplinary clinical structure at MMC that encompasses all the oncology and support services, (iii) to review the AECC programmatic structure in order to identify ways to enhance its disease focus and translational capabilities, and to (iv) build behavioral sciences with the objective of ultimately establishing a Cancer Prevention and Control Program. Intrinsic to the plan was strengthening and broadening the scope of basic research at the Center leveraging College and AECC resources. Another important element in the Planning and Evaluation process was the annual off-campus Advances meeting when the scientific thrust and collaborations among working groups and individual investigators, and their integration into the programmatic structure of the Center, could be evaluated and new needed research areas and technologies identified. Developments Funds were targeted based upon needs identified within the context of the Planning and Evaluation process. Support is requested for travel and consultation fees for external advisors and for the annual Advances off-campus retreat of the entire AECC membership and for planning retreats of the AECC leadership.